WWII
by The Masta Writa
Summary: The Hams have entered the World War Two era. How will they handle the traumas of war. R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N **Hope you like this new story. The first several chapters may seem slightly redundant, but they get so much better later on. Trust me. I just want to lay it out and help you get the feel of the story, that's all.

* * *

This story is set in America, strictly for the story's purposes. I 'm considering on writing a Japanese version later on, depending on the success of this one. Now, on to the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. Don't sue me.**  



	2. The Annoucements

Hey! I just finished typing up the new chap. Hope you like it. Please be sure to Read and Review, that's what keeps me writing. It honestly means soooooooo much to me. Anyway, wish me luck! Thanks!

* * *

All the Hams were gathered around the new radio, listening to the dreadful news. " This is Bob Withers, September 1, 1939. The day the war started. Good night everyone."

They had all just heard it, their country was at war.All had glazed eyes, where all you want to do is close your eyes and make it all go away, but fear won't let you. Numbing were their minds. Sandy had to leave the room to prevent herself from sicking.

" What are we going to do?"Cappy asked fearfully.

" Is there really any question? We're going to do what we have to do to better the world. We're signing up," Hamtaro said, acting brave but truly scared.

" Us girls can go as nurses," Sandy suggested.

"Nurses are nice, but I vant to see some action, not just sit on my tail and let zee boys do it all,"Bijou truthfully stated.

" As if they'd let us fight. Nope, nurse is as good as it gets," Pashmina commented.

Next Week

By the end of the week they were enlisted. Only Cappy and Penelope were not, due to their young age, and were going to remain to mann the clubhouse.

They were all packing the day before they're epic flight out to Germany.Tears sat on the edges of everyone's eyes, but none let it drop. They were better than that. They were doing their civic duty. It was all right to be upset, but they must remain brave in the face of danger . They were soldiers.

Meeting together at the clubhouse, they all walked toward the airport, even Snoozer was coming. He was going to a different area than the rest of the Hams, though. He was stationed along the border of France and Germany, helping trapped, innocent, German citizens reach safety. It was a dangerous job, but the only thing Snoozer would say on the matter was," Some things... ZuZuZu... are worth...Zu... taking risks for...ZuZu."

As for the rest of the Ham Hams, they were set outside Munich, trying to deplete the Nazi force. They were all in it together.

Like this they ventured for the airport, ready to begin a new page of adventures.


	3. What Joys!

**A/N **This is the newest chap, so I hope you like it! Be sure to R&R!

* * *

Hamtaro stared out at the never-ending sea of water."How much water can be in one place?" he wondered out loud. 

"I don't know, but it's making me sick," Sandy said, clutching her stomach.

"This is not zee smoothest plane ride, is it?"Bijou complained.

It was a tight fit in the craft, they all just barely scrunched in. The seats were pushed against the walls of the plane, and they were a safari green. Not the most comfortable padding, though, some rocks were nicer. The floor was textured metal.

"I hope this isn't a showing of things to come," Boss stated.

_I bet it is._ Hamtaro pondered this until one point and hour later, when Maxwell excitedly pointed out the window." Look, we're here!"

The plane carefully began to descend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young Hams slowly trudged home, dragging their feet behind them. They had never felt such sadness.All of the Hams in their life, all of them, were gone. Gone. And some might not come back. The clubhouse loomed large ahead. They stepped inside.


	4. Home

**A/N **Hey, not a single review so far ppl. Just drop me a comment! I'm open to almost anything!

**Disclaimer: I do not possess Hamtaro, but thanks for asking.**

**

* * *

**The plane finally reached the base. Sliding down the runway, it screeched to a stop. The stairs were placed near the door so the Hams could get off.

As they got off the plane they scanned their surroundings. They looked at the unfamiliar trees, the forlorn birds, the strange landscape. Everything was so- different than what they were used to. Hamtaro felt lost inside.

They were escorted by a General to the vehicle that would take them to their camp. 47 minutes later, they pulled up to a forboding place.

Sandbags were piled up well above their heads, forming a wall. Barbed wire lay safely on top of them for additional protection. Not a very welcoming sight.

The interior of the camp was not that eye appealing either. Gray tents filled up the majority of the space.

They found their way to their tent, and entered in. It was a narrow thing, with bunkbeds lining the walls. _So this is home, Hamtaro thought._

"I call top bunk!" Panda said playfully, diving headfirst for the nearest bed.

That started a frolicsome scramble for the best beds.Everyone joyfully argued over the "best" spots. It was quite giddy.

Once that was arranged, suitcases were brought out. Warm blankets were placed on beds. Pictures of loved ones sat for all to see. The dreadful place looked slightly homier.

* * *

**A/N** Like I said, review.It helps so much. Thank you!  



	5. Mess Hall

**A/N **Hope you like this chap. It's starting to get to the good part now! Be sure to R&R! I haven't gotten a single review yet :(

* * *

After about an hour of rearranging a loud announcement was heard outdoors."All military personell please report to the Mess Hall."

They walked out of their tent and headed to a rather large building at the back of the camp.

When they entered the doors they saw before them a vast bleak room. A small line for food was forming in the rear, and the center was filled with large tables.

They entered the row of people already waiting for food. Grabbing a plate, they proceeded. When Hamtaro stepped up to the counter, he nearly went into a state of shock. All that lay before him was... most certainly not food. There was a pile of large gray slop. There had to be more.

But, as it is usually the case, his luck ran out that day. That was there meal, take it or leave it. He decided to take it.

After everyone had filled their plate with the "delicious food," they found themselves an empty table.

Simultaneously, they all took a bite. Simultaneously, they all chewed for a moment. Simultaneously, they all grimaced and covered their mouths.

"Well, I suppose it's... not... too bad," Hamtaro managed to choke out.

Playfully, Bijou threw a pea at Hamtaro, hitting him square on the nose."Hey!"Hamtaro laughed. Jokingly, he threw it back.

To add to the fun, Oxnard threw a chicken bone in the air, which then hit him hardly on the skull. This sent them into kahoots of laughter.

They all had a jolly good time, despite the poor tasting... erm, the tasty meal. They went back to the tent and dreamed of home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cappy and Penelope stood in the front yard, admiring their work.Penelope uttered her first word,"Beautiful."They stared at it with pride.

There stood a single oak tree, bearing 12 yellow ribbons.


End file.
